Search engines have become essential tools used to identify and locate specific information within large document collections. Search engines are computer programs which accept search queries, such as natural language or structured queries that contain specified key words. Search algorithms are used to compare each search query against a search database in order to return a search result. The search database generally consists of a local cache of documents gathered by periodically scanning though specified document collections and/or “crawling” through structured documents which contain links (such as hyperlinks) which may identify the location of new documents in previously unknown document collections. The search result generally comprises a ranked list of document links presented in order of apparent relevance. Various search engines, such as the Google and Bing search engines, may also include document summaries consisting of one-to-three sentence segments of text from each linked document containing the key words specified in the search query. Finally, some search engines, such as the Google search engine, may include additional hyperlinks in a document summary. Such hyperlinks may link to a cached copy of the linked document, or perform an additional search query using the specified key words to return a second search result having a ranked list of document links presented in order of apparent relevance and similarity to the content of the site hosting the selected document summary (i.e., Google's “related:” search operator and “Similar” hyperlink).